Feliz Cumpleaños, Dragón
by Micasse
Summary: Este era un cumpleaños que no olvidaría, con el mejor regalo que le pudieran dar.


-Draco, ábreme la puerta- Dijo frete a su habitación, encontrando la puerta cerrada mediante un hechizo.

-No molestes Potter- Genial, el que lo llamara por su apellido no era buena señal.

-Sabes que puedo abrirla, el que te lo pida es sólo por educación- sin esperar más, apuntó con su varita y la puerta se abrió suavemente.

Su rubia perdición estaba recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Podía ver su pecho bajar y subir lentamente, y como no estaba dormido, significaba que trataba de calmar su rabia. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber hecho que Draco se enfadara en su propio cumpleaños.

-Lamente haber tratado de obligarte a ir a casa de los Weasley, es tu cumpleaños y deberías hacer lo que quieras- se disculpó sin entrar del todo al cuarto, quería estar cerca de la salida por si al platino se le ocurría lanzarle un hechizo.

-Sólo quiero estar contigo en este día, hacer el amor y comer en la cama. Ellos seguramente vendrán a la noche, como siempre. Es tan difícil que lo entiendas, Harry?. O tú no quieres estar conmigo?- La última pregunta escapó de sus labios en un susurro, sus ojos finalmente lo miraban, pero brillaban tristes.

Harry se odió por un instante por haber causado que su pareja estuviera en ese estado, es que acaso se podía ser tan estúpido? Podía entender que Draco sólo quisiera estar con él, después de todo Harry sólo quería estar con el rubio, ya sea en su cumpleaños o cualquier otro día.

-Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo Dragón- Sin decir una palabra más, el moreno se acercó hasta la cama y se recostó sobre el rubio, besando lentamente sus suaves labios.

Despacio, sin ninguna prisa, fue despojando a Draco de toda su ropa, al mismo tiempo en que el rubio hacía lo mismo con él.

Fue dejando besos por sus mejillas, su cuello, su clavícula, hasta que llegó a sus tetillas. Las lamió, besó y mordió a su antojo, haciendo que Draco se arqueara y gimiera de placer.

-Harry! Ahh..- Draco suspiraba y se retorcía sobre la cama.

Siguió dejando un camino de marcas por todo su pecho, prestando especial atención al miembro que se alzaba erguido entre medio de las piernas del platino.

Le dio un par de lamidas ante de meterlo por completo en su boca, haciendo que Draco dejara escapar un grito.

-Salazar Bendito, Harry!- El ojigris agarraba fuertemente las sábanas en sus manos, sintiendo como una oleada de placer atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Succionaba con fuerza el miembro de su pareja, sintiendo como se convulsionaba bajo sus caricias. Pero sabía que si seguía así, Draco no aguantaría mucho, por lo que decidió parar.

-Draco, necesito buscar la varita-

-No, no, no. Apresúrate.- Jadeaba en busca de aire.

-Pero podía lastimarte, además tenemos que…- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Draco había agarrado con una mano su miembro y lo había comenzado a masturbar lentamente.

-Lo quiero ahora, Potter- su mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía pensar en que necesitaba urgentemente sentirse lleno de su amante.

El ojiverde no pudo seguir resistiéndose, de una sola envestida estuvo dentro del cuerpo cálido del platino. Aquella acción provocó que ambos gritaran de placer.

-Merlín! Dragón…estas tan…estrecho!-

-Harry!...muévete…por favor- Lloriqueaba el rubio.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el moreno comenzó a moverse con rápidas envestidas, tocando cada vez que podía, aquel punto que hacía que Draco viera las estrellas.

Sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho, tomó el miembro del ojigris y lo masturbó de forma rápida, al tiempo el que mordía una de sus tetillas, uno de los puntos débiles de Draco.

-Ahhhh! Harry…ya…no puedo…- No terminó de decir la frase, cuando se arqueó de manera violenta, al tiempo en que un grito de placer escapaba de su boca y su interior se contraía.

Harry sintió como su miembro era apresado de una manera deliciosa y su mano se llenaba con la esencia de Draco, por lo que no pudo evitar venirse en el interior del platino, gimiendo al besar sus sonrojados labios.

-Te amo, Dragón- Dijo saliendo del cuerpo de Draco.

-Yo también te amo, Harry- Murmuró acurrucándose en el pecho del moreno.

No había pasado más de una hora cuando Draco se levantó violentamente de la cama, haciendo que Harry por poco cayera de ella.

-Dime por favor que usaste un hechizo anticonceptivo- rogó el platino, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eh…tú no me dejaste buscar mi varita y…- No necesitó terminar la frase para que el otro entendiera.

-Pues podrías haber utilizado un hechizo verbal, ya que eres tan bueno en ello! – Reprochó alzando la voz, histérico.

Harry no pudo rebatir ese punto. Por lo que se quedó callado viendo como su pareja caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. Tengo sólo 21 años, no puedo estar embarazado. Cuando mi padre se entere te cruciará el culo, Potter- murmuraba el rubio.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es el hechizo de embarazo, cierto? Tal vez ni siquiera estés en cinta- trató de alentarlo, pero en cuando el ojigris lo miró a los ojos, supo que no había servido de mucho.

Sin decir nada más, fue por su varita y murmurando unas palabras, dejó que su magia envolviera a Draco. Unos segundos después, uno hilos de color azul sobrevolaban por enzima del plano vientre del platino.

-Oh por Merlín…- susurró abriendo los ojos, sin despegar la vista de su ahora embarazado novio.

Draco no podía decir ni una palabra, solamente dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libres por su cara.

-Por qué lloras? Acaso no quieres tenerlo?- Preguntó con miedo el ojiverde.

-Por supuesto que sí! Pero hace sólo unos meses que me pediste que viviéramos juntos, no se si quieras tener hijos conmigo- Al parecer las hormonas ya estaban haciendo efecto, pensó aliviando el moreno.

-Lo hice hasta hace poco porque Ron y Hermione me dijeron que no te presionara, que estaba yendo muy rápido. Y claro que quiero tener hijos contigo, Dragón. Todos los que podamos- respondió abrazándolo fuertemente, para después acariciar el vientre de su pareja, sintiendo como el bebé reconocía su magia,

-Te amo, Harry- Draco lo besó suavemente. Pensando que este era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nunca podría tener.

-Yo también te amo, Dragón-

-Fin-


End file.
